


Love is a Sacrifice

by HoshimiKira



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Kaneki and Hide had been dating for a while. Kaneki's happy and so is Hide. But one of the sweet happy days turns bitter.(Based off a prompt)





	Love is a Sacrifice

It wasn't like he expected what happened to happen. Kaneki surely wasn't expecting that his childhood friend harbored feelings for him and he surely wasn't expecting that falling in love could be so sweet. From the novels he had read—that Hinami suggested for him, even willing to give him—love was somewhat of a sacrifice, in his interpretation. If you're willing to give everything to another person then you're willing to lose everything for their sake as well. With that said, he was rather worried when Hide confessed to him. It was as if he was in those situations in a romance manga where the love interest confesses to the protagonist, and he's sure he's no protagonist. Even so, he couldn't help but accept the confession, it was like his lips reacted before his mind could. 

The new couple had dates, although they were no different than their usual hangouts—except for the fact that they were going out as a couple and not friends. Kaneki was at first awkward since he'd never gone on a date with someone who actually likes him. The boy didn't even know if he had the same feelings as Hide does which made him worry. He didn't want to break the other's heart. Hide is a wonderful person, always helping out others with a smile, and he's always been there for Kaneki. Maybe he does have feelings for the boy but he was just too occupied to even notice. 

"Kaneki, you're making that face again."

As if he were pulled down to reality, Kaneki was pulled away from his thoughts as he looked at the blonde in front of him who was pouting. He had nearly forgotten that he was with Hide. Classes were cancelled so they decided to go and hang out together. Hide did ask Nishio and Touka if they wanted to join but they responded with a simple 'no' without any further explanation.

"W-what face?" Kaneki gave a puzzled look as his eyes stared into Hide's brown eyes. 

"The face you make when you're worrying over something," Hide leaned back in his seat as he stared into the cup of coffee that was on the table in between the two. His brows were furrowed in concentration. "If you're worrying about something, say it. How will I know what's really bothering you?"

"S-sorry, I'll tell you if I'm worried," Kaneki touched his chin as he smiled.

Hide frowned but showed no sign of commenting on the gesture. Kaneki saw the frown and was about to ask but Hide spoke first.

"Hey, let's go to the manga store! I heard there's a new series released."

. . . . . . 

Gray eyes stared into another pair of gray eyes. The color of gray had changed from light to dark as if something sucked the color out of it. Kaneki lets out a sigh of exhaustion with a mix of annoyance. He wasn't annoyed with anyone in particular. He was more annoyed at himself. He truly hates the him that can't do anything. With a frustrating look in his eyes, he walked out from the bathroom, pass the living room and out the front door he goes.

Kaneki didn't know exactly where he was going but it was as if his legs had a mind of its own. He was passing by buildings and people as he just prepared himself as he figured out where he was going. His mind was racing with thoughts. He couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense. The words were clashing with one another. They weren't fighting, no, more like they were trying to run away from something. Something that even Kaneki didn't know of.

Before he even knew it, Kaneki was standing in front of a familiar house. His eyes trailed up to the window that was emitting light from within the room. His eyes stayed there as if they were glued in place. His legs wouldn't move an inch, he felt as if something was telling him to not go any further. A voice deep down was telling him to turn back and go home, forget everything he was thinking and just continue his life as it is. 

His lips curved into a frown as his fists formed a fist. His arms were shaking. From anger? He wouldn't know. He doesn't know anything anymore. He felt as if everything up to that moment was nothing but an illusion, a lie, a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. 

As if he was pushed, his legs moved to the front door as his hand reached up to the doorbell, his index finger pressed against the button as the sound of the doorbell rang. He could hear thudding footsteps coming from upstairs as they got louder. The door then opened to Hide with his messy hair. His brown eyes met with Kaneki's gray ones.

"Kaneki, what're you doing here?" Hide's eyes then trailed to Kaneki's body with a concern look. "Did you came here without bringing an umbrella? You're soaking wet."

Kaneki looked at his hand that had drops of water on them. That explained the coldness he was feeling on his body. His skin felt cold, his clothes were drenched with the rain, his body was trembling from the cold but that didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered anymore. 

"Come in, you're shaking," Hide went to grab Kaneki's hand to pull the black haired boy inside but the other won't move an inch. The brown eyed male looked at the gray eyed male with concern. "Kaneki, what's wrong?"

It felt like someone was wrapping their fingers around Kaneki's throat as if to prevent him from speaking. He wasn't struggling to breathe, he was struggling to let out the words that were stuck in his throat. A voice was telling him to not say anything, it was as if the voice was screaming, pleading to him. He wasn't going to listen to the voice. It was for the best, or so he thought. It was really for the best, right? If he did this then Hide wouldn't have any burden, he could do things freely without him getting in the way or hold him down. Yeah, it was for the best. The sound of the raindrops hitting the nearest surface was completely blocked out from his ears, the sound of running footsteps faded as he parted his lips to speak.

"I came to say goodbye."


End file.
